Gary's Playdate Transcript
French Narrator: Ahh. It is another beautiful day in Bikini Bottom. And it's about time for SpongeBob to go to Boating School. While Gary gets ready for his special playdate and his special toys. So get your playdate ready. (This starts where Gary is watching television about the fish kids playing with their toys) T.V.: (Kids laughing) Gary: (Laughs) Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. Reow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow! T.V.: I love playing with our new toys isn't that right Jack. That's right Gregerory! SpongeBob: Hello Gary! Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Do you know what today is little guy? Gary: Meow? SpongeBob: It's take Gary for a walk to pet daycare day! Gary: (bored) Meow. (Slithers away but SpongeBob put a leach on Gary and takes him for a walk outside. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to a pet daycare building where SpongeBob took Gary inside) SpongeBob: Isn't this great, Gary? A whole pet daycare full of your own species. Go ahead have a good time! I'll be in Boating School before I come back while you play nice to the others. See you later, Gare-Bare! (Walks off to Boating School. Gary slithers to the room full of snails and saw 14 of his snailfriends. "Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie and Mary") Gary: Hey you guys! Victoria: Hi Gary! We're over here! Gary: Really? Where? Snellie: At the table, Gary! (Gary slithers toward the table with all 14 snails) Gary: Hey why's everybody so happy about? Snellie: Happy? We're not happy we're so excited that today is our playdate! Daniel: And guess what else. Boss, Dan and Spike went to the toy store and ordered some toys that we can play with. Lary: Yeah. This is going to be the best day ever! Pat: Meow!! Meow!! Gary: Wow! A whole playdate just for us snails!? Petey: That's right. Toys like a teddy bear, a rubber ducky, a toy truck, a toy car, a ball, Daniel's Squishy Petball, a frisbee, a bouncy ball, a toy ship and our personal favorite a ball full of yarn and wull. Mary: Ooh la la. I always wanted to play a ball full of yarn and wull. Mosteeze: And I wanted to play my favorite toy. My twirling wirling gymastic ribbon. Foofie: Great. First of all I don't do fun. I do servant stuff just because I am a butler snail. Just like Charlies. Sweet Sue: What can possibably go wrong without losing are stuff? Penney: Yeah. Besides I've got my broom to clean floors with. Edward: And I got this book to read. Eugene: Oh boy. We're so excited I think we're gonna jump around! Micheal: I agree. I love toys even when they're not lost. Gary: That's great you guys! Hey Snellie, Lary, Daniel. When's Boss, Dan and Spike going to be back with our toys? Lary: Right about now, Gary. Snellie: Oh good here they come now. Daniel: Hope they didn't come to early. Boss: Oh fellas! (All 15 snails see Boss, Dan and Spike slithering inside the room full of snails carrying a box full of toys on their shells) Pat: Meow!! Meow!! Meow!! Mary: Boss, you're back!! Boss: That's right, Mary and we brought back some of our toys that we can play with. My boys and I brought you something from the toy store. Edward: What did you get Boss? Boss: Good question, Edward. We've got something just for us snails to play with. Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel: Really? Spike: It's one of our toys just like you asked for. Dan: Yeah. It's got one of your favorites. Petey: Wow. What did you have? Boss: Well check this out. (He opens the box revealing their favorite toys) All Snails: Meooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! Mary: Look! Gary: New toys! Look a yarn full of wull! Snellie: A teddy bear! Lary: A Football! Daniel: A Basketball! Micheal: A rubber ducky! Victoria: A soccer ball! Eugene: A Baseball! Pat: Meow!! Meow!! Penney: Looky here a tennis ball! Sweet Sue: It's a golf ball! Edward: A bouncy ball! Petey: A toy truck! Mosteeze: A toy car! Foofie: A toy ship! Mary: And a frisbee! Boss: But that's not all we've got. We've also got a toy train, some blocks an action figures and dolls and a whole lot of things. Try it out and see what you think. (All Snails took one of each toy out of the box) Gary: This is exactly what we wanted!! Snellie: I love our new toys!! Daniel: I've got a squishy petball of my own. Mosteeze: And I've got a gymnastics ribbon toy of my own. (Twirls it around) Mary: I love a yarn full of wull. It's just what I've wanted! Victoria: This is the best playdate ever! Sweet Sue: You said it, Victoria! Pat: Meow, meow meow meow!! Boss: I'm glad you'd enjoyed the toys we've brought. Spike: Yeah. We've got our own toys to play with. Dan: Let us play with our monster trucks just the three of us snail gang. Boss: All right!! (All 18 Snails play with their toys when the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Boating School where SpongeBob is all by himself with his classmates and Mrs. Puff) Mrs. Puff: Remember class, whoever sovles the mystery of the stolen boatmobiles will be a detective for this job. Classmates: Oh man. SpongeBob: Oh boy!! Mrs. Puff: Whoever retrives all the boatmobiles back outside Boating School you have to find somebody that who've done it. SpongeBob: I sovle mysteries, Mrs. Puff. Send me to retrive all the boat mobiles so we can get back to driving. Mrs. Puff: But SpongeBob, where's your best friend Patrick? SpongeBob: He's at home feeling love sick. Mrs. Puff: Love sick from what? SpongeBob: From popcorn he was eating. (Scene cuts to Patrick Star falling in love with a bags of popcorn which he thinks it's his wife and starts to eat em. Then the scene cuts back to SpongeBob and Mrs. Puff) Mrs. Puff: Oh he looks terrable. SpongeBob: I know so I can sovle the mystery all by myself now with no help from anyone. Mrs. Puff: Oh. Okay. SpongeBob: Yeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Runs outside to solve the mystery of the missing boatmobiles) Mrs. Puff: Gee I hope he finds all the boatmobiles or I'm going to get help. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to a pet daycare building where some huge eel monster named Puffy Fluffy looks at the window and sees all 18 snails playing with their toys) Puffy Fluffy: RAWR HAWR HAWR HAWR HAWR HAWR HAWR!!! (He wiggles into action to steal all the toys then he saw the wire which is electricuted. He smiled evily and it's about to bite into it) Gary: I wonder who made all these toys so that we can play with them. Snellie: I don't know who made them, Gary. But whoever did we will love em forever. (Suddenly all the lights from a pet daycare building went out and all 18 snails screamed when some monster stole all the snails' toys then the lights went back on) All Snails: (Gasps) Oh no! Are toys!!! Daniel: Where's my squishy pet ball? Lary: Oh no that's not all! All of our toys are gone! (Just then all 18 snails saw a big hole from the building) Spike: Hey what's that? Dan: There's a big hole in our pet daycare building. Daniel: I wonder how that happened. Gary: It must have been someone or something did this on purpose. Lary: Yeah but who? Snellie: Who could have gone through our building? Gary: That's it! A monster must have comed in here when the lights went out and stolen every toy from the pet daycare building. Mary: I wonder what kind of monster is that! Micheal: Maybe it's a fish monster with one eye and big mouth and teeth and has eight leg and fins. Victoria: Maybe it's a seagirl monster that lives in the river! Eugene: Maybe it's a Snail Monster named Monster Z that looks just like us snails. Pat: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow! Mosteeze: Maybe it a Jellyfish carb Monster with claws and krabby legs. Daniel: Or even worse. Maybe it was Puffy Fluffy that we've been chased for the last time!! All Snails: (Screamed) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Boss: Wait! There's no need to panic. We'll just have to find one of our owners that stole all the toys. Spike: But where are we going to find all of our missing toys, Boss? Boss: I don't know. Gary: I've got it. The samething SpongeBob and Patrick do when they're detectives. Sovle the mystery of the missing toys. Snellie: I always wanted to sovle the mystery! Foofie: Ah...not...not me I'm innocent. Mary: Hang in there, Foofie. We'll find somebody introresting. Penney: Yeah once we find are missing toys there's nothing to worry about. Sweet Sue: It must have been someone that hid' em somewhere. Edward: Some monster or an owner have stolen our toys and we're going to find out who done it! Daniel: Oh boy finding out! Gary: All of us 18 snails are going to have to do a little detective work! All Snails: Yeeeeeaaaaah!!! (Scene cuts to the Chum Bucket where Plankton is having a meal) Plankton: What are we having this time, Karen? Karen: Something new. (Hands out the weaner on a bun with mustard) Plankton: Oh you mean a weaner made intirely out of a secret recipe? Gary: Ah-ha!! I knew it was you! Plankton: What was me? Gary: Oh c'mon Sheldon J. Plankton! We know you stole all the toys from the pet daycare. Plankton: Is this some kind of a joke? Snellie: Why won't you tell us? Is it!! Plankton: Uh...no. Pat: Meow! Meow! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Lary: Alright no more jokes! Either you tell us where are toys are or we'll be force of other meanings of making you wanna talk! (Spike took out a grabbler out of his metal spikey shell and Dan took out a pincher out of his teal shell) Plankton: I have no idea what you snails are talking about. Boss: Oh yeah? Well how do you explain this!? (Took out a stuffed toyed seal) Plankton: (Sighs) Ok you caught me. Daniel: And so the truth flowith fourth. Plankton: You're right. It was my stuffed toyed seal. But it's not an ordinary toy that I made. All 18 Snails: Meow? (Scene flashes back to the episode "NEW LEAF" and Plankton told everything about it) Plankton: After Krabs makes a sign that says Open 24 hours, I've decide to make the Chum Bucket by redecerating it and turn it into the Chumporium gift shops. (Scene flashes back to Plankton and all 18 snails) And that's what happened. And now I'm onto a new fourth. I'm going to call this resturant the Weaner Bucket. Gary: The Weaner Bucket? Plankton: Go on and try one of the hot dogs and see what you think. (Scene cuts to all 18 snails outside where they already got out of the Chum Bucket) Gary: Well he's clean. If Plankton didn't steal the toys who did? Petey: I don't know but who ever stole the toys it must have been an owner and not an evil bug. Mary: Petey's right. It must have been a monster. But who? Boss: Good question, Mary. But which Monster is it? Pat: Meow! Gary: Only someone with a scientific treedome must have been an inventer who invents stuff any time. Foofie: You mean a squirrel that lives in a treedome sir? Snellie: That exactly what he said, Foofie. Lary: Hmm a scientist. (Scene cuts to all 18 snails slithering toward the treedome they look through the treedome and saw Sandy with a robot action figure) Penney: There she is. Edward: She's got a robot action figure. Sweet Sue: Maybe she stole the toys. Gary: C'mon we better get inside the treedome. Daniel: And try to put on our water helmelts. (Sandy plays with her action figured robot while all 18 snails came in the treedome with water helmelts on) Lary: Enjoying the toys lady? Sandy: Gary, Snellie, Lary! How long have you been standing out there little guys? Snellie: Oh uh out there long enough, Sandy. Sandy: Would you y'all play with my robot action figure little guys? Pat: Meow? Boss: We're on to you squirrel! Ethier you tell us where our toys are or else?! Sandy: What exactly are you snails getting at? Gary: What you were getting at is that you... (Told everything about Sandy sneaking inside the pet daycare) Puck yourself with a invisiblity potion, Snuck around the pet daycare building, then you use your teeth to cut the wires off when the lights went out from are turf, then steal all the toys from our room when the lights go back on. And that's what happen to all the toysfrom this building so you wouldn't have to pay em. Pat: Meow! Sandy: Or perhaps I walked in the toy store purcase them and play all the action figures. Mary: Oh that's right. So we guess we don't know it was you. Lary: And you didn't use your teeth or invisibilty. Sandy: Little guys, next time when you solve this mystery of the missing toys from the toy store, make sure your own house is in order first! Gary: Our own house hun? (Suggested something. Scene cuts to all 18 snails inside Patrick's Rock house and blamed Patrick and his wife a bag of popcorn all about it) Boss: Why'd you do it, Starfish!? Patrick: (Whimpers) How do you know who I am!!? Dan: You told us snails that story 100 times tubby! Spike: Yeah. Unfortunely our Boss here doesn't want to tell all your stories. We want to know the truth! Boss: Look! We all know you stole all the toys from our pet daycare building and it's obvious how you did it. (Gary told everything about Patrick Star sneaking inside the pet daycare) Gary: First, you just rode yourself on the secerity chopper! Then drop into the drop zone. And while we were playing with our toys in our snailroom, you got around the pet daycare building and did what any starfish can do. You karate chopped the wires with your hands, which has been electricuted and all the lights from our building are out. And finally you got inside our building and stole all our toys and bring em back to your rock. Patrick: But I didn't steal your toys! All 18 of you snails are my best friends. Pat: Meow. Micheal: Pat is right, Patrick. That is impossible. Eugene: Yeah starfishes don't do karate. Only Sponges and Squirrels can do it. Sweet Sue: I didn't know starfishes can do karate. Patrick: Yeah I wouldn't karate chop the wires near a building. SpongeBob told me everything about being a karate genuis. Pat: Meow. Patrick: What's that Patrick Jr? Pat: Meow. Patrick: You did see someone come inside your Snail-Clubhouse that afternoon? Hey Snail buddies can you please decribe this creature so I can write it down on a piece of paper. Edward: Well, Patrick there's a squid with a big head and nose and has tentacles. Penney: And he has so mean or calm and plays the clarinet. Pat: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. Patrick: (Gasps) I can't beliveve it! (Shows his drawing of Squidward Tentacles) It was Squidward! (Scene cuts to all 18 snails near Squidward's Tiki Head Island house where Gary, Snellie and Lary knocks on his door) Gary: Open up, Mr. Tentacles! Snellie: We know your in here! Lary: Yeah we just wanted to ask you a few...not slithering on your yard or everything. Boss: Stand aside, Runts. I know how to brush through doors! (Boss, Dan and Spike brushes through Squidward's door and they and all 15 snails got inside as we see Squidward doing some dancing practice) Squidward: And a one and a... (All 18 Snails appeared and surrounded Squidward with an interuption) Gary, Snellie and Lary: GOTCHA!!! Squidward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Mosteeze: We have heard many stories about you all along Mr. Tentacles! Foofie: But we've heard everything what you have done! Squidward: If I knew better I have wouldn't been surrounded by a bunch of snails! Snellie: Well I'm glad you said that. 'Cause this is a story about you stolen all of our toys from our pet daycare building. Daniel: And Gary knows any stories from this caper. Mary: Please allow him to explain all about you. Gary: As we heard and eye withness while you we're watching us through our window... (Told everything about Squidward sneaking inside the pet daycare) You sneaked inside our pet daycare building and took something that doesn't belong to you like a mysterious black case. Squidward: A case like this? (Took out a black case and shows it to all 18 snails) Lary: Yes. And you can't steal toys from the toy store without... (Opens the black case revealing tap dancing shoes) Tap dancing shoes? Pat: Meow? Squidward: That's right. I was in a tap dancing contest for seeing whoever wins a trophy as you can see for my 2nd place medalion. (Reveals his second place medalion around his neck he's wearing) Boss: So we guess you didn't steal all the toys from our pet daycare hun, Big Nose? Squidward: (Got out of his house and stands it on the right and shouted) GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!! (Lifts his house which has 18 snails and puts it on the right and got back inside the house) All 18 Snails: (Sighs as the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to all 18 snails inside The Krusty Krab where Mr. Krabs is thinking about the missing toys all 18 snails are talking about) Gary: Mr. Krabs, I don't know why how that happen but some monster stole all of our toys from the pet daycare building. Mr. Krabs: You botom feeders are told to stay in that building and have a playdate together! Snellie: We were sir, but we snails are detectives solving a mystery just like SpongeBob and Patrick. Lary: Yeah. All we do is look for clues and know someone who did it. Mr. Krabs: What are you snails talking about? Daniel: All we know is that some pet or a monster stole our toys and took em back to their lairs. Mary: Oui, and it's a seafish monster or us likes to chase and run around the house and tries to eat us snails. Mr. Krabs: (Suggested something) That will be... all of you 18 snails! You stole all the toys from your pet daycare building! All Snails: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!! Boss: This is redicouls! We didn't steal all the toys!! Mr. Krabs: Yes you did! And I know all about this little caper. (Tolds everything about Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie and Mary sneaking inside the pet daycare) You obivoulsly set up a decoy just when you 18 snails are about to do what any snails can do. All of you 18 snails shot carosuff acid from your tear dusk which melted the wire and all the lights from the building wore off. Then when one is looking all of you snails swooped inside grab all the toys from inside the building and swooped away from the Chum Bucket. Where you sold it to Plankton and make him think he did all that work! (All 18 snails try to say something but Mr. Krabs cuts them off) Don't talk! You can tell that to the cops! 'Cause I'm calling em right now! Puffy Fluffy: (Off screen) RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!!! Foofie: What was that? Mosteeze: (Gasps) A Monster! All 18 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (They see a huge nudibranch eel named Puffy Fluffy as a monster coming inside The Krusty Krab with a box of toys) Mr. Krabs: (Gasps) What in Davy Jones Locker is that thing?!! Gary: Mr. Krabs, It's Puffy Fluffy! Mr. Krabs: Puffy Fluffy?!! Pat: Meow! Puffy Fluffy: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! (Sticks out his five tongues) Snellie: And he's coming to eat us snails!! Daniel:What will we do!!? Mr. Krabs: All of you snails stand still. Don't try to run or move a muscle!! Eugene: We're not Mr. Krabs! We're scared of monsters! Sweet Sue: Epecialiy Puffy Fluffy! Foofie: Yeah all of us pets are terrafled of monsters! Puffy Fluffy: RAWWWWWWWAR!!! (Throw the box revealing all 18 snails' toys he stole) Gary: Wait a minute. Aren't those the stolen toys from the pet daycare? Puffy Fluffy: RAWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!!! Daniel: My squishy petball!! Give it here! (Snatched it from Puffy Fluffy's hands) Thief! Mosteeze: Daniel was right it was Puffy Fluffy all along!! Spike: Get him!! (All 18 Snails pounceed on Puffy Fluffy scratched him bites him and body slams him causing Puffy Fluffy in pain) Puffy Fluffy: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! (Wiggles away roaring in pain) Sweet Sue: That's right you better run away! Boss: That's what you get for stealing all of our toys! (All 18 Snails looked inside and everything is all here) Pat: Meow!! Meow!! Meow!! Victoria: Look everything's all here!! Gary: Look! A toy ship! Snellie: A toy car! Lary: A toy truck! Daniel: A toy train! Boss: My monster truck! Pat: Meow!! Mosteeze: My gymastic ribbon! Mary: My yarn full of wull! Foofie: All the sport balls! Petey: And a bouncy ball! Micheal: Blocks! Eugene: A yo-yo! Edward: And my book! Penney: And a rubber ducky!! Sweet Sue: And a teddy bear!! Daniel: Well that's everything! I love solving mysteries! Victoria: The case is solved!! Pat: Meow!!! Snellie: Oh good we can go back to our playdate now! Gary: You said it, Snellie! All 18 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Leaves The Krusty Krab and goes back to the pet daycare building) Mr. Krabs: Phew! I'm glad it's all over! (Scene cuts back to the pet daycare building where all 18 snails are in the snails room playing with their toys) Gary: I'm glad that we got all of our play toys back in the pet daycare building hun you guys? Lary: Yeah. But the best part is we have concert our fears from the monster Puffy Fluffy! Snellie: I still can't beliveve that we have fears from all the monsters. Pat: Meow! Daniel: Gary, Snellie, Lary. I can't thank you three enough from bringing back all the toys from the toy store! Gary: Why you're welcome, Daniel. Dan: All the play toys are back in the pet daycare building safe and sound. Spike: And Puffy Fluffy as a fish monster is finally roaring in pain! Boss: Which reminds me of something. Runt, why didn't you tell me the yellow guy and a starfishes are detectives anyway? Gary: Well Boss. They solve mysteries just like we do and we got ourselves the first mystery to solve! (All 18 Snails laughed. Scene cuts back to Patrick Star inside his rock which he's already huge and overweight for eating too much popcorn) Overweight Patrick: (Moaning) Too much popcorn. (Burps. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night SpongeBob is sleeping onhis bed so peacefully while Gary is writing his favorite snail journal for what he did today) Gary: I went to a pet daycare today with all my snailfriends however, some monster named Puffy Fluffy stolen all of our play toys from our building and it's up to us to find them. Snellie: Being a detective is so amazing that we solved a mystery of the missing play toys just like SpongeBob and Patrick. Lary: Yeah. And we also concert are fears of monsters no matter what we're afraid of. We'll always stick together. Gary: Well, that was quite a play date. We sure had fun at the pet daycare today didn't we? And I bet tomorrow will be even more fun hun you guys? Snellie: You said it, Gary. And tomorrow's gonna be a big game at the Bikini Bottom Pet Games! Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi Gary the Snail here! Mr. Krabs: And Mr. Krabs! Guess what I just went to the pet store and got myself my own pet snail made of a million dollars to train at the Bikini Bottom Pet Games. Gary: Wow really that's great! I bet SpongeBob and all my snailfriends can train your pet snail named Little Dollar against Squilliam Fancyson and the pink guard worm! Mr. Krabs: I hope so either that or it's bye bye money! Gary and Snellie: Next! "A Million Dollar Snail!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes